


Madeleine-Claude Sanson, Modern AU

by Lilas1739



Category: Mémoires des Sansons
Genre: Bullying, Bullying Kink, High School, Modern AU, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: A few writing with a quasi-fictional character I partly made and love.





	Madeleine-Claude Sanson, Modern AU

Modern!Claude and a caring teacher.

Mr. Deckmeister heard a knock at the door of his office. "Come on in." Soon, one of his best pupils entered. A girl of sixteen, Claude. Her only rival for grades in anatomy was her younger brother, and he knew she spoke at least two languages and three dialects from what he could gather from his colleagues. She was holding a bundle of notes. She asked in a tone that was polite but in no way meek: "Sir, can you recommend me a channel or class to learn Russian? I've heard the best classes about botanics are from Russian schools and universities.  
-Sorry, no. By the way, do remember to bring me your paper on the human skeleton tomorrow?  
-Oh! I have it with me."  
She gave him the papers. The three pages he asked were there, in perfect calligraphy. Mr. Deckmeister couldn't help but feel worried for his student. She was always very pale, quite skinny and with bluish dark circles, which he couldn't help but find pretty. He also knew that her desk was defaced almost daily, with pure defamation accusing her of various depravities, most of which an innocent schoolgirl wouldn't be able to. Maybe it was because deep down, she was affected by that constant harassment, but didn't dare to tell. He once had a pupil in a similar situation. Let's just say she never graduated. "Have you been tired of the insults? You can tell me who it is.  
-I don't know, sir, who is doing this. I just cannot be bothered to find out."  
For one moment he thought his student was being blackmailed. As if she could read his thoughts, she looked at him right in the eyes. "Plus, I find them quite...electrifying." murmured Claude, with a small but almost regal smile across her face, which for some reason made his skin crawl. "G-good bye. I have some work to do."  
She left, obediently. The teacher breathed, finally.


End file.
